Little Divergent fanfics
by Fourtris-divergent
Summary: I just have some short little divergent stories, which mess with your feels a bunch! and some fluffiness in later one's I'll upload. but R&R please
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- Okay so I have these little divergent stories I wrote awhile back, they're not very long, but I love them. So I decided I would share them all with you :) I have about 13 so far, I probably will, write more in the future, I'll also take request on them if you want me to write a certain one. I hope you enjoy them. R&R please :)**_

_****_Mrs. Prior knew her daughter was never meant for Abnegation, she always knew she would leave when the day came, and she would probably end up Dauntless, and when the day came two years before Beatrice would choose, Tobias Eaton transfered to Dauntless and she had hopes that the day her daughter picked her former faction, that Beatrice would some how find him because she just knew they were always meant to be together.


	2. Short Story 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

The minute Tobias saw the small Abnegation girl land on the net, he reconized her but he just couldn't remember where from, but then it hit him. He would know those beautiful grey-blue eyes anywhere but the last time he saw them she was walking on the sidewalk, as he looked out his window right before his father was going to beat him and shove him in a closet, and he knew right then and there she would be the one, who would help him conquer his fear of his father.


	3. Short Story 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

I met this girl once back when I was Abnegation, she was very tiny but then again so was I since we were only 8 and 10. She was pretty and delicate looking that if you touched her you'd be afraid you'd break her, and she would just crumble into thousands of pieces. I had only seen her a few other times before, she's Andrew Priors daughter, so I was always afraid to talk to her since her father was a powerful man like my own was. I was afraid if I said the wrong thing to her she'd cry and tell her father, and then that would just give my father another reason to beat me with his belt. But I was outside one day and I saw her, she was riding her bike with her brother on the uneven sidewalk, and she crashed right infront of my house so her brother told her to stay put and he would go get their mother, but she was just sitting there so broken and sad, tears streaming down her face and all I wanted to do was help her. So I rushed inside and got our first-aid kit and I walked over to her to help her. It was nothing series just a few scrapes on her hands and knees but I could tell they really hurt her. She let me fix up her scrapes and I helped her up, Abnegations weren't known for much contact, but right after I helped her up, she gave me a hug and I hugged her back, since that was the first hug I had since my mother died she thanked me and I sat with her till her mother came to get her. I never asked for her name, and now seven years later I wish I would have. She was just a Prior to me, I knew her as nothing else.


	4. Short Story 4

Once I saw a glimpse out my window, of this tiny little blonde girl heading home in the middle of a rain storm. Everyone else around her was trying to cover up their head with newspapers or book bags, but for some reason it didn't seem to bother this girl. The streets were full of potholes and cracks and she stepped in every single one them as they filled with water, looking like she had never felt more alive. It was impossible not to notice her. As she stopped jumping she turned toward my house as if she knew someone was watching her, I closed my curtains and just thought what it would be like to be her.


	5. Chapter 5

After this person helped me out of the net, I stood to the side as the rest jumped, but something about him the guy who helped me out, he look familar. Very different though. His eyes were like a midnight blue, I have only seen eyes that beautiful color once. They were the eyes of this boy I once knew back in Abnegation, his name was Tobias. I remember my Father telling us he transfered here to Dauntless. Maybe that is him, maybe he'll end up remembering me from when we were children. I highly doubt it though. Since he seems very well liked here, wouldn't want to ruin his status by making him talk to a 'Stiff'. But somewhere deep down achs for him to remember me. I don't know why, but I do know that I will find out.


End file.
